<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eren!!! on Ice by daimondxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086075">Eren!!! on Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daimondxx/pseuds/daimondxx'>daimondxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has ADHD, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, French Characters, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, OOC Armin Arlert, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Armin Arlert, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yuri on Ice AU, eren is very femine, kinda ooc levi too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daimondxx/pseuds/daimondxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeling from his crushing defeat at the Grand Prix Finale, Eren Yeager, once Germany's most promising figure skater, returns to his family home to assess his options for the future. At age 23, Eren's window for success in skating is closing rapidly, and his love of käsespätzle and aptitude for gaining weight are not helping either.</p><p>However, Eren finds himself in the spotlight when a video of him performing a routine previously executed by five-time world champion, Levi Ackerman, suddenly goes viral. In fact, Levi himself abruptly appears at Eren's house and offers to be his mentor. As one of his biggest fans, Eren eagerly accepts, kicking off his journey to make it back onto the world stage. But the competition is fierce, as the rising star from France, Armin Arlert, is relentlessly determined to defeat Eren and win back Levi's tutelage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi ik i still have my other story to finish but this idea is so cuteeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>
    <em>Over the years, He's never ceased to surprise me. From the first time I saw him skate, till now. It's been one surprise after another.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>*</p><p>"Sure enough he's crushed the free skate event as well! This marks the fifth consecutive Grand Prix final win for French legend Levi Ackerman! Ackerman is now 27 years old. Some speculate that he might retire this season but his masterful season here may lay such rumors to rest. Now let's talk about  Eren Jaeger, who is here completing his first Grand Prix final! I hate to say it but he wasn't performing like his usual self." The man on the intercom boomed as I scrolled through the News.</p><p>"Put that down! Looking at the news won't do you any good!" Pyxis yelled while frantically waving  his arms. I didn't listen and continued scrolling. "Jaeger tumbles to last place. Will this season be his last? Possibly." I muttered under my breath mindlessly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>My name is Eren Jaeger, at 23, I'm one of the diamond dozen figure skaters certified at JSF. I had hopes, but I came in last at my first Grand Prix final. I'm still having a hard time accepting that! I moved to Detroit to train in one of the top notch faulty and worked hard to qualify but before the match the pressure had gotten to me and I started binge eating. Then, the family dog died. I was a wreck, so my big day became a big failure. Man, talk about self sabotage.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>  I  walked over to the restrooms were I can talk to my mom in private over the phone. From an outsider all you could hear was my side of the conversation. After I hung up I quietly sobbed. Better to do it now than in front of the crowds of people I'll have to walk through that would be embarrassing. Suddenly I heard a loud bang on the stall door I was in. I open the door and immediately  started apologizing  and opened the door.</p><p>The junior Grand Prix gold medalist, Armin Alert. They call him the Russian Punk. Why does he look like he's deciding on whether or not to punch me?  " Hey, I'll be competing in the senior division next year. Maybe it's time for you to retire, LOSER!" and with that he walked out of the restroom with sass. Who would care anyway if I retired? There are dozens of skaters who could take my place.</p><p>*</p><p>"Aye! Jaeger!" I turned around to see a slightly panting Morooka in front of me.  "Hey, Morooka" I spoke tiredly." Don't give up yet, Kid! Ya hear me?" He shouted at me. I just stared blankly at him.  After a while at staring a each other I sighed and tightened my grip on my bags. "It's a little to early for that, I haven't even made a decision yet."</p><p>"What are your plans after college? Are you staying in Detroit?"</p><p>"I'll have to talk that over with Coach Pyxis"</p><p>"Listen you got some real thinking to do..."</p><p>I don't want to think about it. I'm sorry Levi,  I wish I could have said goodbye. I thought as I gazed over and saw a small German Shepherd that kind of looked like My old one. It still hurts.</p><p>"Armin." I turned around," You did great tonight but I think that your step sequence could use a lot of work." He spoke while walking next to Armin. "Oh well, I won and I didn't die. So who really cares? Quit nagging me already. " Armin spat out while  leaning his head back while slowing down his pace. Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to the real Levi someday. Suddenly  Levi caught me staring at him.</p><p>"Huh, you want to get a photo?" He deadpanned while looking at me. I didn't answer, I just stared blankly. " Sure thing." He spoke while motioning for me to come closer to him. I walked away in horror of what had just happened. "Where are you going don't you want a photo with Levi?" Morooka asked as I walked towards the exit. I'm an idiot. Did I really think that I could play on the same field as him?</p><p>Of course, I ended up getting humiliated.<br/>
<br/>
*</p><p>I sighed as I stood on the escalator. It's been five years since my last visit to <b>Zugspitze</b>, this old station even has elevated tracks now. As I get of the escalator I notice a whole bunch of posters of me on every wall. I start to panic.Oh God. </p><p>"Eren~" A familiar voice called out." Why are you sulking around like that? "</p><p>" Hey! What are you doing here?!" I called out while looking at the source of the voice.</p><p>"Welcome Home after 5 long years!" She said while twirling around.</p><p>"That's really not necessary." I said nervously. People were beginning to stare at me and her.</p><p>"Stand straight and smile! Wouldja?" she said while twirling around and smiling.</p><p>Why am I surprised? I should have figured that Hanji would know my exact arrival time. I was starting to get anxious as people started whispering and saying things like,<em> Is that the Eren Jaeger?</em>  and <em>What is he doing back so soon?</em></p><p>I started panicking more than I already was. I was frantically looking for a way out of this situation.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hi everyone who just cheered me on because I'm from Zugspitze, I can't bring myself to say this aloud but here's how's the last's years  gone for me. The figure skating competition usually starts in the fall  but I lost big in the comprehensive Grand Prix Final early on. I couldn't shake off the failure and lost again in the nationals. I didn't make it in the four continents or  the world championship, so the season is over for me. I managed to graduate from college but I ended things with my old coach and my future's unclear. I came home  so I could figure things  out and there you have it.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Let me shake your hand young man." An older man said as he walked up to me. " Oh I'm sorry I would but I'm in a hurry." I said while gently shaking my hand back in front as  to say no. "Hey it doesn't cost you anything to shake hands does it? If Levi Ackerman is nice to his fans then you will be too, Understand me?!" she said while glaring at me and pointing a finger accusing at me.</p><p>"Uh, I appreciate your support." I said stiffly while shaking the older mans hand and the little boy that was with him. "Aright, now give them a smile." She said while looking at me sweetly. I give them a stiff smile. Soon Hanji was dragging me around by the arm.</p><p>"Alright! Your going to greet everyone in town!"</p><p>"Isn't there a ballet class you need to be teaching or something?!"</p><p>"Nope, we're closed today. Anyways, It's not like I have very many students left.<b> Zugspitze</b>, is losing more and more people. Hardly any kids are skating these days. Having you back should cheer thing's up though." I gulped in an attempt to swallow the lump in my throat. I finally grab her coat and that finally made her stop dragging me all over the place. I can't do this right now.</p><p>" I'm sorry, I just need to rest." I said while letting go of her coat sleeve. "What now? But everyone's dying to see you."</p><p>*</p><p>"After the men's short program, The French's Levi Ackerman is in first place." Levi looked towards the camera and winks hen continues on walking to with his coach.</p><p>"They didn't say anything about Eren, isn't he competing too?" One of the guests asked.</p><p>"No, He didn't qualify but  good for us he can come home now."</p><p>"I'm home." Eren deadpanned as he came through the door.</p><p>"Carla! You'll never guess who I have with me today!" Hanji yelled while standing on her tippy toes. I'll never understand how she does that all day.</p><p>"There you are Hanji! Thank you for going to the station get him for me!" My mom shouted as she ran down the hall to see us "Eren welcome home!" she continued. "Thanks Mom. It's been a long time I should've come to visit sooner. Sorry." I said while looking down at my feet.</p><p>"Oh none of that now! I only wish that I could have made it to your graduation! Wanna bowl of <b> käsespätzle</b>?" She offered with a smile.</p><p>"You know, you look like you lost weight." Hanji said while pushing up her glasses</p><p>"Oh, you flatter an old woman! What about you! No matter how much you drink you never seem to gain any weight!"</p><p>"As for you <em>Eren</em>, What kind of gut are you hiding under that bulky coat of yours?" Hanji stated suddenly scary. I turned away to escape but she grabbed my hood to stop me.</p><p>"Alright off with the clothes!" She screamed as she ripped of my coat, hat and scarf.</p><p>She screamed out of terror when she was done. My belly popped out of under my shirt and I just stood there extremely embarrassed at how much my stomach had grown."Haha, You look just like your Mom, Yuri!" Dad said while pointing at my gut. "Dad..." I started out of announce.</p><p>"This is no laughing matter Grisha! A figure skater has to maintain a certain physique and that isn't it!" She roared I started to feel very self pitiful that I had let myself get fat like this. "You've gain weight easily every since you were a boy. But what can you do?" Grisha asked out loud.</p><p>"Now, how many bowls <b>kasespatzle </b>should we put you down for?" My father asked while looking me in the eyes. "Well before I eat..." </p><p>"Sure son, go pay your respects."</p><p>*</p><p>"I'm sorry boy, I wish I could have seen you on last time." I said and then the door opened to the memoir room they made. "So you finally, decided to come home."My sister stated as she walked into the room.</p><p>"You guys seem busy," I said softly as I turned to face her." I hope I'm not getting in the way."</p><p>"Nah, don't worry. How long you staying anyway?" Mikasa said as she took out a cigarette.</p><p>"Well, I dunno." Mikasa placed the cigarette between her lips and mumbled, " Are you going to help out with the hot spring? You got your degree anyways, so what are you going to do with it?" She lit the cigarette and breathed in and blew out.</p><p>"I mean, if you you want to keep skating, I'll support you but-"</p><p>"I guess, I kinda need more time to think it over."</p><p>"Sure, okay. Well, go soak in the hot spring. You kinda look like you could use it." She walked off leaving a trail of smoke behind her.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was born and raised here in Zugspitze</em>
  </b>
  <b> , </b>
  <b>
    <em>a</em>
  </b>
  
  <b>
    <em>small city by the mountains. There is a castle but well, the castle isn't so much of a castle as it is a façade with the "ninja" house inside. The town used to have a number of hot spring inns, but more have gone under. My family's U-topia is the last one.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I moaned softly as the hot water made my muscles relax. "Ha this is exactly what I needed!"</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I really wanted to go to the championships, I mean you could have at least qualified Eren. I mean, now I'll never know the skaters room numbers." Hanji mumbled to herself.</p><p>"So that's it. You support me in hopes that I'll make it easier for you to stalk hot skaters."</p><p>"Hey! That's only one of the reasons I support!" She said clearly drunk.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you just got here and you're leaving already?" Carla said as she grabbed something out of her car.</p><p>"Sorry I just want to get some practice in." Eren said as he ran toward the skating ring.</p><p>"Alright dear, take care!" She shouted after me.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me." Eren shouted once he enter to rink.</p><p>"Sorry we're closed, you can come back tomorrow." the girl said as she put up the last of the skates. She turned to look at Eren.</p><p>"Hey Sasha, long time no see huh?" Eren said as he played innocent.</p><p>"Is that you Eren?" She said softly. Eren just nodded his head.</p><p>"Well quit standing there like a stranger and tell me how you've been!" She shouted as she leaned against the counter.</p><p>"Alright, I guess"</p><p>"Well I bet you came to skate huh? Go right ahead!"</p><p>"Really, you don't mind?"</p><p>"Nah! I'm guessing you don't want an audience. I'll make sure your not interrupted." She said ending it with a wink.</p><p>"Thanks a lot."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sasha is two years older than me. She was my rink mate. She was a really great skater when we were younger. I grew up idolizing her. The Madonna of Ice Castle Zugspitze. She's still as pretty as ever.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*flashback, years earlier</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Haha, great job!" Sasha said with a warm smile.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Move it out my way fatzo!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Stop, Connie! Picking on little kids doesn't make you look tough! Ya know!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Fatzo! Fatzo! Haha!" Connie chanted</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*a couple years later</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"France's, Levi Ackerman. He won the gold in the junior worlds with the highest score in history! He's amazing!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Connie groaned and Eren looked at the tv with pure amazement in his eyes. And blinked to make sure that something of that beauty was real.</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*days later</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"According to this Levi has a German Shepherd! Isn't it adorable!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Eren and Sasha continued to fangirl over it as Connie read a comic and ignored them.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*flashback, couple days after that day</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eren held a baby German Shepherd in his hands.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Aww, is this sweet little ball of love yours?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yeah and I named him Levi."</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Sasha giggled and said, " You really are a big fan of Levi aren't you!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Connie looked at the dog and then back to Eren and thought 'boy does he have it bad'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>" I hope that you get to compete against him someday. I'd really like to see it!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A light pink dusted against Eren's fair skin as his eyes widened.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*end of flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Eren Handed of his black pair of glasses to Sasha on his way out ofthe changing room and into theskating rink.</p><p>"Um, there's something I really want you to see. I've been practicing this ever since the competitions ended. Will you watch?" Eren's face was solemn as he look at Sasha.</p><p>Eren skated unto the ice with grace and got into position.</p><p>"Wait that opening..." Sasha mumbled under her breath.</p><p>The music began to play and Eren moved with sadness and silence. He felt the pain and misery but also joy and happiness in his bones that the music had brought upon him.</p><p>He laid his quadruple lutz and began moving again letting out all the sadness he held in from the season. He did another quadruple flip and landed with grace.</p><p>Eren moved like a feather soft and gently and with so much grace. It was like Eren truly understood the pain, the happiness and love that came along with the program. And he really did. In more ways than one.</p><p>Eren's heart thumped in his chest and he began to moved and glide through the ice. He did his flying sit spin perfectly and continued to glide on the ice.</p><p>He did a flawless quadsept. Eren moved and gilded and it could make someone feel it and no only feel it but want it.</p><p>He landed his triple lutz and continued again and did a triple flip. Sasha looked at him in pure aw of what he was doing. She also had a bag of chips with was eating at the same time.</p><p>She gasped as he did a quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop and actually landed it!</p><p>He did all his quads! Now all that was left was a combination spin! Which he perfected!</p><p>The song was over and Eren was out of breath and Sasha was tearing up at the sight.</p><p>"You did amazing!!! That was a perfect copy of Levi!! Honestly I thought you'd be depressed..." Sasha said finally.</p><p>"I was. Turns out being depressed gets old after awhile. I'd lost my love for skating and I wanted it back. I thought if I copied Levi like I did in the olden days it would help. Sasha, I've been thinking.. the thing is..."</p><p>"My girls Axel, Lutz and Loop there are a lot bigger than the last time you saw them aren't they?!"</p><p>"Uh yeah!" So there goes what I wanted to say.</p><p>"Wow you really are fat!" Axel said as she jumped up and down.</p><p>"So your retiring?!" Lutz said as she too jumped up and down.</p><p>"So you've never had a girlfriend??" Loop said while following her sisters lead and jumping up and down.</p><p>"Ahh! Ok ignore them, the girls are sorry!!!"<br/>
Sasha screaming over them.</p><p>"Hey. I'm telling you, those girls are some of your biggest fans! Hey!"</p><p>"Connie!"I said with shock and joy.</p><p>"Your fatter than me!" Connie said as the little girls screamed "daddy!!" And took various videos and picture of the two.</p><p>"Aw, this isn't funny!" Eren whined.</p><p>"Come by to practice anytime, the Springer family always got your back , you know that."</p><p>"You can do it Eren!" Axel screamed.</p><p>"Work hard!" Lutz screamed.</p><p>"Lose weight!" Loop screamed also.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A lot happened while I was away. For the most part I ignored it. I focused on skating and nothing else.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Eren took a deep breath and looked at the view and stopped working out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wish I'd knew what to do now. I want to keep skating but can I do it on my own?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>*</p><p>"Woah, did you see that jump!? No, make that two jumps!" Eren shouted and motioned toward the tv were an Armin Alert was skating.</p><p>"The 15 year old is a prodigy of Levi Ackerman and is one of the world preeminent male figure skaters!" The tv said as Eren looked at it intensely.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Maybe it's time for you to retire."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm going to do it. I'm not sure how but I'm going to skate on the same ice as Levi someday.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Eren's phone lit up and the screen showed:</p><p>Monday, April 10<br/>
Message from Connie Springer<br/>
Slide for view</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Huh, Connie?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Eren Jaeger] Tried to skate Levi's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Showed on he screamed the first thing that Eren thought was 'tried?' Bitch I practically owned that motherfucking dance' after that the rest of his thoughts were filled to the brim with full of what if's and how's.</p><p>Eren called Connie and over the phone you could hear Connie talking. He must have called him in the mess of the panic.</p><p>"Look, Eren. I'm really sorry. The girls uploaded it and it's gone viral!" He whispered into the phone. In the background you could hear Sasha yelling at them about it in the background lutz and loop were crying but Axel look quite please with herself.</p><p>Hanji bursted into his room and yelled, "You thought you could become an internet star without me!"</p><p>Eren crawled into a ball as he thought of everyone's reaction to the video.</p><p>*</p><p>"You can't just hold up in your room forever! Come out and help shovel the snow!"</p><p>Uh snow? Eren thought as he opened his curtains. Woah! She wasn't kidding! This late in the year! What about the weather alert?!</p><p>"Right, I turned it off so I wouldn't get any calls.." Eren mumble under his breath.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Huh? Levi? The dog jumped on him and knocked him down.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Your to big! You can't be Levi!" Eren giggle as the dog licked his face.</p><p>"Hold on...this dog looks exactly like...no there's no way."</p><p>"Morning! Looks just like our Levi, eh? His owners a new guest. Some good looking young fellow with an accent! He's in the spring right now." Grisha said as Eren's eyes got wider as he realized who was here.</p><p>Eren got up with a stumble and ran to the spring as his father called out for him to come back and where was he going. Eren didn't bother to answer. He was to busy trying to get to the spring as fast as humanly possible.</p><p>Sure enough there sat a butt naked Levi with a towel on his head as he sat in the spring outside.</p><p>"Levi... why are you here?!" Eren said bare audible for anyone to hear. Levi just stood up. Eren was fighting  to not look down.</p><p>"Hello Eren! Starting today, I'm going to be your new coach, your going to get to the grand pre final. And you're going to win." He said ended his speech with a classic wink.</p><p>Eren just stood there staring his eyes wide with shock. He screamed what very loudly. I'm sure the neighbors were not pleased.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not once over the years has he ever ceased to surprise me.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren drops his gained wait and a unexpected visitor shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehe enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Levi, don't do this! We can make a deal and work this out!" Kenny said while running to catch up to levi. The snow feel on them softly and all Kenny could think about is how this was a mistake for the both of them. Levi turned towards kenny and smiled softly. </p><p>"Kenny, you were the best coach I ever had. You always will be." Levi said with a soft smile on his face. He had to do this. </p><p>"If you walk away now, you can never come back!" Kenny said in an attempt to get  Levi to stay. Why did Levi insist on chasing this dream...or that boy? Levi dropped his bag and gave kenny a soft warm hug. "Au revoir." he said softly in his ear, he kissed Kenny's cheek softly and pulled away from the hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't do as you say this time." Levi said as he grabbed his bag and got the bus beside them.</p><p>"You can't say that when you've never done as I say in the first place!" Kenny shouted as the bus drove away.</p><p>*</p><p>"Eren! Why aren't you answering your cell?!" Hanji said as she bursted into the room.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Eren's mom said with a bright smile on her face. Not fazed by Hanji's sudden outburst.</p><p>"Everything is wrong! There's a rumor that Levi is going to be Eren's coach!" Hanji said as she rushed towards Eren's mom.</p><p>"Oh! <b>Herr</b> Levi is already here." Eren's mom said still unfazed by Hanji."What?!" She said surprise written all on her face.</p><p>* </p><p>Levi laid flat across the floor next to his dog sleeping , he was snoring softly. </p><p>"<b>Herr</b> Levi is sound asleep!"Eren's mom said with a smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hello! I'm Eren Jaeger! I'm in a bit of a slump right now, but I'm a top figure skater certified by the JSF! Back home for the first time in five years, I was thinking of how to keep my career going...when my idol, Levi, suddenly appeared! I'm still in denial that this is really happening. By the way Levi Ackerman is a legend at figure skating. I'd never dreamed that he'd be interested in me (well I had dreamed of it, I just didn't think it  was possible) but...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Eren! Why is Levi sleeping in one of the inn's robes?!" Hanji shuted while pointing at the sleeping Levi in front of them.</p><p>"He soaked in the hot spring and had dinner, then fell asleep..." Eren said calmly. He was in shock that Levi was really in front of him and in his house.</p><p>"It's big news in France. He's taking next season off and considering his next move. They're also saying that when he saw the video of you skating his routine, he was struck with inspiration, and that's when he decided to be your coach"Hanji said with a grin on her face.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Levi came here because he chose you, Eren. I know it must be hard for you to process that..but you bought him here! You're incredible!" She said in a softer tone.</p><p>Eren's heart was beating fast as he clutched his chest. A light pink color dusted his cheeks, he was in disbelief...was Eren really that impressive to Levi?</p><p>*</p><p>"Levi went to Germany to become Eren Jaeger's coach? Why that fatso? Did he forget what he promised me?" Armin said as he sat in the changing room. His hand was shaking as he read the article on his phone. </p><p>He stood up quickly and yelled, "Kenny! Where are you? Explain this to me, damn it!"</p><p>*</p><p>"Victor wants to take time off until he finds his motivation again. Personally, I doubt he'll be able to return if he takes a break now." Kenny said to the press that were in front of his training studio.</p><p>"He's going to coach Eren Jaeger in Germany-" A reporter started, Kenny grabbed the microphone in anger.</p><p>"That man only thinks of himself! He'll never be anyone's coach!"</p><p>*</p><p>Levi let out a small sneeze and sat up quickly.</p><p>"Oh he's awake."Eren said simply.</p><p>"I'm starving." Levi deadpanned as he turned to look at Eren,"Hungry."</p><p>"Huh?!" </p><p>"He still wants to eat?"</p><p>"Um, what would you like to eat?" Eren said nervously.</p><p>"Hmm...as your coach, I'd like to know what your favorite food is Eren." Levi deadpanned as he glanced of Eren and looked him up and down.</p><p>"What?" Eren softly as him cheeks heated up.</p><p>*</p><p>"Wow! Amazing!" Levi said with a grin on his face as he looked at the bowl of <b>käsespätzle</b> in front of him.</p><p>"Our specialty, a bowl of<b> käsespätzle</b>, extra large!" Eren's mom said excitedly.</p><p>Levi grabbed his fork and slowly brought some towards his mouth and ate it.</p><p>"Délicieux!" Levi yelled after his first bite, " Delicious! Too good for words! Is this what God eats?!" He continued.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it..." Eren said shyly as he shifted in his seat across from him.</p><p>"Eren gains weight easily, so he was only allowed to eat it when he won a competition, right?" Hanji said with a small grin on her face.</p><p>"Oh? So have you eaten a bowl of <b>käsespätzle</b> recently?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. I eat it often." Eren said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Why? You haven't won anything. With that pig body of yours, lessons would be meaningless. You need to get back to your weight at last year's Grand Prix Final, at the least...or I can never coach you. Until then, no more <b>käsespätzle</b>. Okay my little piggy?"Levi said with a tone of flirting and humor.</p><p>"Huh?! I feel like I should be offended..." Eren said as he touched his very red cheeks.</p><p>"Hey, this luggage is in the way." Mikasa glared at Levi. It was getting annoying and loud and tiring with him around.</p><p>"Can you take it to my room where I'll be staying?" </p><p>"Staying?" Hanji, Eren and Mikasa all said at the same time in shock.</p><p>*</p><p>"Wow! What a classic, tiny room." Levi said as he stretched his arms. "Is there a couch?"</p><p>"No...I'm sorry it's small. We only had an used banquet room available."</p><p>"You look anxious. You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success! I'll bill you later."Levi had no intention of billing Eren but he figured Eren wouldn't take his help if he said that. <em>He is too nice for his own good. </em>Levi thought as he looked down at Eren.</p><p>"Th-Thank you." Eren stuttered out. He was so nervous around Levi.</p><p>Levi sat down next to eren and looked deep into his eyes. "Eren, tell me everything about you," Levi grabbed Eren's face softly and continued, "What kind of rink do you skate at? What's in this city?" He moved closer to Eren. "Is there a girl or boy you like?" He grabbed Eren's other hand gently, "Before we start practicing, let's build some trust in our relationship."</p><p>Eren bolted away against the wall quickly after that last sentence, his heart was beating too fast, and his face was too hot. "What? Why are you running away?" Levi said blanking why staring at Eren from across the room."Uh, no reason..." Eren stammered out while still staring in shock.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm still scared to be close to him...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>*</p><p>"Eren, let's sleep together. As your coach, there's still so much I need to learn about you!" Levi said as he knocked on Eren's bedroom door. His dog, Asterix at his heels.</p><p>"No!"Eren said as his back was against the wall. He was about to give in and let Levi in when he thought; <em>Shit, the posters.</em> Eren had so many posters of Levi from when he was younger and idolized him, he never got around to taking them down and ended up keeping them for the memories they held. He sat on his bed as he looked at the last one he bought.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We've barely ever spoken because I've always put him on such a high pedestal, and now he's right here...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I get it now. My heart's pounding because of how happy I am.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>*</p><p>Eren ran on the sidewalk and was out f breath, Levi on his bike and his dog ran beside him in front of him. Finally they arrived at the skating rink.</p><p>"Hi! My names is Levi Ackerman." Levi introduced himself as Eren panting in the background. "I'll be Eren's coach from now on"</p><p>"Huh? What? What?! Levi is really going to be Eren's coach?!" Connie, Sasha and there kids all said at the same time.</p><p>*</p><p>Levi skated on the ice with such grace and beauty. While he was skating,  all Eren could think about is how did him skating his routine inspire so much that he came to teach him all by himself? </p><p>"The little piggy can't enter the rink until he's dropped some body fat." Levi said as he turned and skated toward them.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Are you really serious about making me win?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>*</p><p>"Maybe he just wanted an excuse to take a break." Hanji said as she stood in front of him inside her ballet studio. It was late but, here was Eren practicing and stretching. </p><p>"Please don't say that. That's what I suspect, too, but..."</p><p>"You decided to keep skating, didn't you? You need to take advantage of <b>Herr</b> Levi! Okay, let's get you slimmed down!" </p><p>"O-Okay." Eren said as he started some basic twirls to get warmed up.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <b>Frau Hanji is a ballet instructor. She used to travel the world as a dancer. When I was younger, I spent more time in her ballet class than at home. I even started skating because Frau Hanji urged me too. She's always cheered me on, but she likes the media too. </b>
</p><p>Eren thought as he was working out with Levi.</p><p>"Do you have feelings for Hanji?" Levi asked suddenly.</p><p>"What?! No way!" Eren panicked and said busily while waving his hands frantically.</p><p>"Do you have a girlfriend?"</p><p>"U-Uh no."</p><p>"Any ex-girlfriends?"</p><p>"N-No comment."</p><p>"Let's talk about me then!" Levi said as he moved closer to Eren."My first girlfriend was-"</p><p>"Stop!" Eren hurried out.</p><p>Levi sigh as he put his head in his hands and turned away from Eren.  Levi's dog behind them barked at the tall building behind them.</p><p>"Eren, what's in that castle over there?" Levi asked as he turned towards the building.</p><p>"Oh, that's <b>Zugspitze</b> Castle. Inside is a ninja house." Eren said as Levi stared at him.</p><p>"Really? Ninja's?! Take my picture by it!" Levi said as he picked up Asterix so that he could take a picture with him.</p><p>"Who's that good-looking foreigner?" A stranger said as he passed by.</p><p>Levi posted the picture with the hashtag ninja, and smiled softly at the picture.</p><p>*</p><p>"'<b>Zugspitze</b> Castle'? Does he want to become a ninja or something? No matter, I finally found you. Just you wait Levi." Armin said and he hugged his cat.</p><p>*</p><p>Eren's Mom opened the door with Mikasa by her side, and suddenly a crowd of reporters gathered at the door. Mikasa stared at them with shock on her face.</p><p>"It's been so long since we've had so many customers!" Eren's mom said with a smile on her face.</p><p>*</p><p>The skating rink had the same crowd of people wanting to see Levi. Levi walked through the door calmly, he knew he should have waited a little longer till he posted that picture but he could help himself. He was so excited that he got Eren to open up just a little he forgot about paparazzi. </p><p>While Levi was dealing with them eren was working out. He was making good progress with him jumps and twirls and dropping the weight he had gained.</p><p>;One week Later;</p><p>"Wow. Creepy." Armin said as he took a picture of the statue in front of him. "Crap, no. If I post this Kenny will know I'm here!" He saved the photo and walked toward the mall that was nearby.</p><p>"Levi's been uploading tons of photos with this city tagged..." Armin said as he walked through the mall. "Hey! Where's Levi?! Levi-!"He stopped mid sentence when a shirt with a tiger on it caught his attention. "Wha...My god...That's awesome fashion!"</p><p>Armin Bought the shirt and ended up taking a picture and posting it. </p><p>*</p><p>"Armin! Why are you in Germany, too?!" Kenny shouted as soon as Armin answered the call.</p><p>"Oops, you found out?"</p><p>"You know how important this time is before your senior debut, right?!" Kenny shouted. People around Armin where starting to stare.</p><p>"I told you! I'm not coming back to France until Levi makes good of his promises!" Armin shouted back and quickly hung up on Kenny.</p><p>"That geezer's such a nag! I have my own plan, okay?" Armin said softly as he grabbed his bag and continued walking.</p><p>
  <em>-flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Amin was skating on the ice gracefully, as he thought to himself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'm supposed to do a triple salchow next.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"He'd better not..." Kenny said as he saw Armin start the jump.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I can do it! Armin thought as he did the quadruple salchow instead.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Did you see that, Kenny?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"You Idiot! I told you repeatedly  that quads are off limits because you body is still developing! If you can't follow orders then quit!" Kenny yelled at Armin. Meanwhile Armin was ignoring him. They were in a backroom away from the press and the rink.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Haha, Kenny! You should praise him more." Levi said as he enter the room.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Don't butt in! It's none of your business!" </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I used to get scolded for doing that, too. You can win even without quads." Levi said simply while looking at the young boy in front of him. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I'd bet money on it. You can win the Junior World Championship."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Okay, if I win the without quad jumps, then you have to choreograph a program just for me!" Armin stated as he stood up with determination.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Sure, I'll give you the best Senior Debut known to man."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Armin continued walking and looked down as he thought of that found memory. Levi was always there for him before.. so why when Eren shows up he left me? Was he being ridiculous? </p><p>"Huh?! Where am I?!" Armin turned toward the railing of the road and yelled, "Levi!"</p><p>"Oh? You a fan of Levi? You must not be from around here you english is so accented! There's a skating rink  below the castle. Try there." The strange man next to him said as he fished.His english was somewhat broken, he must not be used to speaking it. Where not a lot of foreigners here? He turned back to his fishing pole after he got done speaking.</p><p>*</p><p>Eren ran up the steps to skating rink. He had just got finished with his daily jog, he saw a giant crowd still at the door of the skating rink . He was panting hard as he approached the door and stopped to catch his breath.</p><p>"Hey get this, my weight is finally to what is was a the Grand Prix Final!" He said to no one in particular. "Now I can finally get Levi's permission to skate." He said as he smiled to the sky. But of course things can never go his way for more than five minutes because Armin Alert the child that is absolutely rude to him more often than not.</p><p>Armin  kicked Eren into the rink forcefully. Eren fell on the ground. Eren is a very anxious person but in this moment he had to remind himself that this is a child and he will probably go to jail if he drop kick him in the stomach. To really rub salt in the wound Armin stomped his foot on Eren's face. </p><p>"It's all your fault. Apologize." Armin said his voice laced with venom.</p><p class="">"U-Uh sorry, sorry."<em><b>Why is he even here? And why is he so furious at me?!</b></em></p><p class="">*</p><p class="">"He promised me first that he'd  choreograph a program for me. What about you?"</p><p class="">"Huh? We haven't gotten to talking about programs or anything."</p><p class="">"What?! You make him take off a whole year, and to do what? Isn't letting him coach you enough?" Armin continued and he moved closer to where Eren was standing, "As if a guy who'd sob in a toilet stall at the Grand Prix Final can change at all just by getting a coach like Levi!"</p><p class=""><em><b>I mean, he's definitely right but he didn't have to say it</b></em> .Eren thoughts as he stood there looking into Armin's bright blue eyes. </p><p class="">Eren smirked, <b><em>fake it til you make right?</em></b></p><p class="">"I don't really get the whole picture, so you should ask him yourself." Eren smiled widely at Armin. "Levi came all the way to <b>Zugspitze</b> because he <em>wanted</em> to."<em> Just to coach me.. </em>Eren reminded himself as he lead Armin to the double doors that lead to the ice rink.</p><p class="">"Huh?"Armin said as he saw Levi sliding on the ice peacefully. Levi wasn't a mean man rather than blunt. He  always made sure to be nice to his fans but he always had a angry look on his face like it was permanently ingrained there. But on the Ice he looked so peaceful, so happy. Armin recognized this look before and he didn't like who was causing it this time. </p><p class="">"Those short moves...They're from the short program Levi was practicing for next season" Armin said softly as he looked at Levi.</p><p class="">"Huh?" Eren said, he was a  little caught off guard by Armin's sudden soft tone.</p><p class="">"Levi was already putting together routines for next season. But he was really torn."Armin took a deep breath and leaned over the railing into the ice rink and continued, "Surprising the audience has always been his top priority. He had the world in his hands. But no matter what he does, no ones surprised anymore. He knows that better than anyone." Armin frowned a bit.</p><p class="">
  <b>
    <em>Maybe that's why he came to coach me? I mean I sure was surprised when he did that... especially since I'm not that special...</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="">"If you don't have any inspiration left, your as good as dead." Armin continued.</p><p class="">Eren looked and Levi on the Ice and thought, <b><em>How did I manage to inspire you Levi?</em></b></p><p class="">"If he's going to take the next season off, I wonder if  he'll let me use his program. I know I can surprise people more. I need Levi's help if I wanna do well on my senior debut... and win the Grand Prix Final" Armin said as he looked down at his hands. At this moment, Eren realized that Armin really is just a kid, trying his best to impress Levi. </p><p class="">"Huh? Win?"Eren asked as he turned to look at Armin.</p><p class="">Armin took a deep breath then yelled, "You look like you're  doing great Levi!"</p><p class="">"Armin, you're here? I'm surprised Kenny let you come. What do you want?" Levi deadpanned as he skated to were they were standing at.Armin frowned and was turning red. "Judging from that look, I'm guessing I forgot some promise I made." Levi said as he reached out to touch Armin's red face. Armin smacked his hand away angrily.</p><p class="">*</p><p class="">"Haha, sorry sorry. I totally forgot." Levi said as he scratched the back of his back with a smirk on his face. "But we both know I'm forgetful type, right?" Levi continued. </p><p class="">"Ah, I'm painfully aware of that Levi." Armin said as he looked around the rink. "But a promise is a promise Levi!" There  was no one left here. Most off the lights were out except the one about the emergency lights that lit up the hallway toward the door they were walking  towards. </p><p class="">"You will choreograph my new program, Levi!" Armin stated as they closed the door to the skating rink behind them. "Let's go back to France!"</p><p class="">Eren gasped and his eyes widened. <em>Was this going to be the end? </em>Eren wanted to stay next to Levi a little longer so, somehow he was more upset at the thought of Levi leaving him than him stopping teaching him.  Eren's multi colored eyes slowly glanced at Levi. (Levi was in shock too, he didn't want to have to leave Eren's side, they were having so much fun together and were beginning to get close...) Levi thought for a bit, his hand on his chin and his brows furrowed.</p><p>"Okay. I have decided." Levi stated simply as he looked up to the two boys in front of him. "Tomorrow, I'll choreograph a program for the both of you. To the same music I'm using in my short program."</p><p>"Huh?! The same music as him?!" Armin and Eren shouted at the same time.</p><p>"No This piece has several different arrangements." Levi said calming as he looked at Eren. He had no doubt that Eren wouldn't disappoint him. "I was trying to decide on which one to use. I'll think of a different program for each  of you, of course." He paused and thought for a bit then continued, "I'll reveal the programs in one week. You'll compete to see who can win the audience more!" He said as he glanced at Armin.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa! Let's take a step back here, I don't want to be punished for losing-"</p><p>"Levi will do whatever the winner says!" Armin said interrupting Eren. "If those are the terms then I'll do it!" </p><p>"Great! I love that kinda thing!" Levi said with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Wait! Will you let us plan this event?" Connie and Sasha's Daughters asked while grinning madly. "A Face off between Eren of Germany and Armin of France, Lets throw a huge party!" The girls said excitedly.</p><p>*</p><p>"Talk about small. I'll make it work though." Armin said as he looked around the rooms.</p><p>"You're staying here too?!" Eren said in shock</p><p>"If your with Levi all the time it wouldn't be a fair match!"</p><p>Eren sighed. "It's not like you care what I think anyways."</p><p>"The hot spring is is great."Levi said calmly.</p><p>"I can't bathe with other people! I'm going to sleep!" Armin said as he stormed out of the room and closed the door. He suddenly barged back into the room, "Give me some food! And a bath!" He shouted at Eren. Eren grinned. That was a closet he walked into.</p><p>After Armin's bath, they feed Him a bowl of <b>käsespätzle</b>. He ate the bowl quickly and talking about how delicious it was.</p><p>"You have another visitor, Eren?"Mikasa deadpanned as she walked into the room. "Well at least help me clean his bedroom."</p><p>Eren sighed and got up to help her. Eren left the room but pause as he heard Levi laugh after he teased Armin about something. His eyes widened.</p><p class=""><em>I see...of course. Armin has more potential than me. </em>Eren ran out the house as mikasa called for him to come back and help her. He was running on the sidewalk next to a busy road as he continued thinking... <em><b>He's pretty confident, saying he'll win the Grand Prix Final as his first run as a senior. Above all, he's comfortable around Levi. Compared to me, he's  much more...</b></em></p><p> *</p><p>"Huh? Where's Eren?" Levi said as he sat up. </p><p>"Oh, he left a while ago. At a time like this he's probably at the ice castle or at <b>Frau </b>Hanji's place."Mikasa said as she picked up the dishes from earlier."He's always been that way."</p><p> Levi sighed and got dressed. He left the house is a rush and ran towards her place. He got there sooner than he expected.</p><p>"Huh? Eren? He's not here. By "my place", she probably meant my ballet studio." Hanji told him as he sat down at her bar area. "Whenever Eren gets anxious, he always wants to practice. I usually go along with him... Ice Castle lets him skate anytime if its not booked already. Eren was able to grow because he had a place, where he could practice alone whenever he felt anxious. He's no genius, but he was gifted more free time than anyone to practice." </p><p>*</p><p>"He's always come here by himself." Connie said ass they all watched Eren skate.</p><p>"It always made me think he really loved skating. He didn't even play with his friends." Sasha said with a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Well, he was never really good at making them. Skating aside, he's not good at putting himself out there. I don't want this to be the end for him.." Connie trailed off as Levi focused on the peaceful look Eren had on his face. Eren always looked nervous or stressed out  but in this moment the look on his face was so peaceful and happy..Levi smiled quietly.</p><p>"So, a magic spell to turn a piggy into a prince..." Levi whispered;</p><p>"Huh?" Sasha and Connie said at the same time.</p><p>"Nothing. Thanks. I know a lot more about Eren now." Levi said as he walked out the music area, his dog trailing behind him. </p><p>*</p><p><b>Today, Levi will finally start teaching me. </b>Eren thought as he laced up his skates. <em><b>Whether or not this is my last season rides on this. I'll never win if I wimp out here! I can't lose this "Hot Springs on Ice" match! And then I'll aim for the Grand Prix Final! </b></em></p><p>Eren walked out of the changing room, nervous as ever and skated to were Levi and Armin were waiting for him.</p><p>"First, let's have you too listen to the music." Levi gripped the remote lightly and then pressed play. The song began to play and Levi spoke up, "This piece comes in two arrangements, each with a different theme.It's called "On Love: Eros and Agape" Have you ever thought of love?" levi asked them as he glanced towards them.  Eren and armin both shook their heads no.</p><p>"Alright. Then what do you feel when you listen to this music?" </p><p>"It's very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn't know how to love yet." eren stated thoughtfully.</p><p>"I don't like this piece. This innocence crap makes me want to barf" Armin said while glaring at Levi.</p><p>"Okay." Levi changed the song to the other piece.</p><p><b><em>It's</em></b><em> like a completely different song...</em> Eren thought as he leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Levi. I want to skate to this one!" Amin said confidently.</p><p>"The first piece is "One Love: Agape" The theme is unconditional love. And this piece is "On Love: Eros" The theme is sexual love. I'll have you two skate the opposing theme's.This is how i'll assign them. Eren, you'll skate to "Eros"!" Levi exclaimed while pointing at Eren and then continued, "Armin you'll skate too "Agape""Levi said as he pointed to armin also.</p><p>The both had a look of disbelief and shock on there faces. "Switch them! this isn't me at all!" Armin shouted at Levi.</p><p>"You always have to do the opposite of what people expect." Levi stated simply while looking at the two. "How else will you surprise them? That's my motto. Actually your both far more ordinary and mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware. I'm surprised you think you can choose your own imagine."</p><p>Armin and Eren both had looks of shock written on their face as Levi continued,"From the audience's perspective, you're just a kitten. If you aren't up to my standards by next week, I won't choreograph either of your programs. Both of you are my fans so I'm sure you'll manage."</p><p>"Fine. I'll skate to "Agape." Since my senior division depends on it! You'd better give me a program that'll let me win!" Armin said angrily in front of Levi's face.</p><p>Levi looked down at him, "It's up to you whether or not you win or not. If I skated  it, I'd win for sure."</p><p>Armin kicked up the ice angrily. "If I win, Levi, your coming back with me to france. " Armin said while pointing behind him, "And you'll be my coach! That's what I want!"</p><p>"Sure." Levi said cooly."Eren, what about you? What would you like if you win?"</p><p>"I want to eat bowls of <b>käsespätzle</b> with you, Levi."<em><b>I want to stay by your side Levi</b></em>...Levi and Armin both looked at him with shock written on there faces. "I want to keep on winning, and keep on eating bowls of <b>käsespätzle</b>! So I'll skate to "Eros" and I'll give it all the eros I got!" </p><p>Levi smiled softly at what Eren had said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whew sorry this chapter was so late school been kicking my ass</p><p>anyway suggestion/ comments are greatly appreicated!</p><p>tumblr: awesomecandis</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>